Girl Meets Affair
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Riley discovers something about her mother that completely shatters the perfect image she had of her and her own family. Will Maya be able to find out what is happening with her best friend before she makes a decision that could hurt her forever? Read, find out and review.
1. Chapter 1

In Abigail Adams it was no secret that Riley Ann Matthews was not only the daughter of one of the most respected teachers but also a brilliant student and a potential candidate not just to be her class valedictorian when her senior arrived but also to easily get a scholarship for any of the prestigious colleges in New York and the country.. Yet something that was not usual was to see her working on one of her notebooks during lunch time, something that her best friend Maya Rose Hart also found unusual in her always organized and punctual friend.

-OK, I know you did your homework no later than 8pm last night and if you ever do your homework late here that'll be news to publish on the school newspaper, so what are you up to love? - she asked

With a huge smile and with her usual hyped personality Riley replied.

-My mom's three year anniversary at the law firm is coming and I'm planning a surprise lunch for her.

-And what do you have in mind?

-Well I'm using some of my savings to make a reservation in her favorite restaurant and

-WHOA WHOA You're not talking about Buvette right?

Smiling the brunette girl nodded.

-You do know how much does it cost to eat there?

-Yep, I've been checking the menus and I'm selecting a menu mom is going to love.

Maya knew that Riley was probably going to spend everything she could possibly have had saved so she didn't even brought up the idea of asking to tag along.

-It's going to be so awesome, she's not going to even expect it.

That night, at the Matthew's apartment, Riley glared at her mother as they ate dinner, she was incredibly proud of one Topanga Matthews, she was a top lawyer and as far as she knew, loved and respected in the law firm of Stewart, Truscott & Russo. As she went to her room she continued her planing. The following morning, as she and Maya left she revealed another part of her plan.

-I want you to help me pick a dress Maya.

Her blond friend smiled.

-Exactly what are you looking for? - she asked

-I want to look like mom, like a lawyer. - Riley beamed.

Although Maya wasn't to sure on what her best friend wanted, she was overjoyed to spend the whole afternoon with her looking for the perfect dress to wear. In the end it was a dark blue set composed of a skirt and a jacket as well as a white blouse with shoes to match.

-You're going to look like another lawyer from the firm - Maya said as she glared at her friend

-Thank you.

As days went by Riley continued her preparations, Maya decided to tag along when she went to Buvette to make the reservation, even though she knew how determined her best friend could be, seeing how she handled everything she wanted the restaurant to provide was incredible, the brunette girl had planned everything so meticulously that every single detail was considered, Riley had done her homework investigating each and every dish of the place and selecting those she was 100% sure would please her mother.

-What was that? - she asked

-What do you mean? -Riley replied

-What you just did there, it was like you were not 15, but 25.

The brunette girl blushed.

-I just want everything to be perfect for mom, that's it.

The following day Riley asked Maya to come with her to the law firm, contrary to what the blond girl expected they went to the Human Resources office. The HR Manager, Lillian Truscott, also the daughter of one of the firm's partners greeted them.

-Hi Lily! - Riley greeted

-Hey Riles! This must be Maya. - she said

The blond girl smiled and greeted back.

-Come in, come in. I have what you asked, but please don't divulge it, I can get fired for this - she confessed.

-But your dad is one of the partners, how can they fire you? - Riley asked

-More the reason not to cause trouble believe me. Sit down. I'll get it for you.

Seconds later the blond woman returned with an envelope, smiling Riley took and both her and Maya left the building. The blond girl was, as usual, curious.

-What's on the envelope?

Smiling Riley opened it and showed her an id card with her picture.

-YOU GOT A JOB? WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF MONEY TO SPEND!

-Actually… no… it's just an ID card so I can use the executive elevator to get to my mom's office in the executive wing of the building.

-Can't you use any of the other elevators? - Maya asked

-No, you see, Mom works with the partners, so her office is in the executive wing, only the top personnel can get there, I know that Sarah, my mom's secretary, leaves for lunch at 12:50 every day so I'll come in after she leaves to surprise mom.

-Tell me something… that means they have a private cafeteria right?

-Well, yes, I saw it once, there are deserts, sandwiches and stuff… why?

-Well… why don't we, I don't know, have a test run with your shiny ID and see the goods? -Maya smiled broadly

-MAYA! First of all, the "shiny ID" is programed to work only the day I asked for and at the hour I asked for. If I try to use it before or after that I'll get in trouble and I'll get Sarah in trouble too.

-You're no fun… - Maya replied

As days advanced Riley gave her plan the final adjustments making sure nothing was left unchecked so everything would go exactly as she wanted. The night before she checked her clothes, the leather folder she had gotten to put a card and the invitation to lunch making sure that every detail was perfect.

-So, all ready? - Maya asked as both arrived to school.

-Yeah, I can't wait to leave school. - Riley replied

As the time arrived Riley changed in the school and left to the building where mother was working. As planned she used the ID card Lilian gave her to use the executive elevator, although she had been there before, she couldn't avoid being admired of the luxury of the offices where her mother worked at which made her feel even more proud, unfortunately, destiny had other plans, as she approached the door of her mother's office she heard giggling and voices, as she approached, the voices became clearer, one was definitely her mother's yet the other, a man, was not her father.

-...you always know the champagne I love… - Topanga said

-The best for my three year anniversary lawyer - the man said

Riley's hands began to tremble as tears rolled in her face making her makeup go down on stripes on her cheeks, she opened the door a little and the image broke her heart in a million pieces, her mother was laying on her office's couch, a man on top of her, his hands moving on her legs pulling her skirt up to a point of non-existence, both holding champagne glasses in their hands and clearly kissing.

-So… we celebrate tonight at the Waldorf?

-Why wait? Let's start now… besides, I told Sarah she could take two hours for lunch…

Riley closed the door the minute she saw the man took off his shirt, all she could do was run back to the elevator, inside she sat on a corner and, as it began its way down, she began to cry…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - I have to keep my family together

Riley didn't cared who saw her running out of the elevator, nor did she cared, what she saw in her mother's office was enough to break her heart in a million pieces: her mother, the woman she admired over anyone else, her role model, the person she always talked about and looked forward to, was right there, without a care in the world, having sex with a man who was not her father, the image of her mother almost nude with the man on top of her was driving her crazy, how long did she ran she didn't knew, she stopped when she found herself in the middle of a park, crying she fell on her knees, holding the grass as if her life depended on it.

-no… please… please wake me up… this has to be nightmare… mom…

After a few minutes she just sat in the grass, looking at the sky, the sound of her cell phone brought her out of her gaze. It was Maya, it was then when something hit her. She knew something she wasn't supposed to know and that could destroy her whole family. She knew how her father idolized her mother, and how such a revelation could not only destroy him but also cause an unfixable division in her family. A flood of thoughts began to fill her mind, ¿what if they divorced? ¿will she be asked to choose either of them to live with? ¿could she adapt to a life where either of them would find someone else? And what about Augie? Could she take on her conscience the pain and burden her little brother would have to endure? The barrage of thoughts brought tears back to her already puffy eyes.

-no… I can't tell anyone… I need to keep my family together…

Trying to regain her composure she answered.

-H… hey Maya

-So, how is it going? - the blond asked on the other end of the line

-J… just fine, but… I… I need to ask you a favor… don't… don't mention it OK?

-What? Why?

-Please Maya…

-OK, I'll leave you to it but I'll need the details later.

As she hanged up the brunette girl just dropped the device and began to cry openly until her body found the grass and she fell asleep. Her slumber was cut by the voice of a police officer.

-Miss? Are you all right? Have you been assaulted?

-no… I'm fine…

-Do you want me to call someone? - the officer asked

-No… I'll just go home…

-Miss it's almost 9pm, I'll ask you to come with me, I'll drive you.

Riley nod and got in the patrol Car, the officer, a woman named Jesse, glared at the 15 year old on the passenger side of her patrol car, although she refused to talk, it was obvious that something had happened to her, her eyes were red and puffy, her make up was smeared all over her face. Yet she refrained herself from asking any more questions as she saw the pain reflected on the girl's face. As they arrived to the building where the Matthew's apartment was Riley just walked in silently, she didn't care about the hour, she knew that in a normal day, at 9pm her mother would be there waiting, that night though, she knew exactly where her mother was. She took her keys and opened the door, at the table a served plate and a note were waiting for her.

-"Riley just warm your dinner on the microwave, I know you were with Maya, Dad."

Riley closed her eyes as her hand crushed the note. She wished she could just go into the room and tell her dad where her mother was and what she was doing, but she knew that it was now her responsibility, a responsibility she didn't ask for, to keep her family united. The brunette walked to her room and just laid on her bed where she fell asleep. The following morning she bathed, dressed and as she was going out she met the last person she wanted to see on the kitchen making breakfast.

-Morning baby, I'm making

-Sorry… not hungry… I… I'll go find Maya…

-Riley Margueritte stop right there.

Releasing the doorknob she turned. She knew that if she saw her directly in the eyes she was going to feel the urge to yell at her so she tried to avoid her.

-You know you can't leave without breakfast, so come back to the table exactly this second.

Knowing there was no way out of it she sat, every bite tasted like sand for her, specially when her father asked her mother about the time she came home the previous night.

-...we worked until late on the Tipton case, sorry I came in so late - Topanga said

-...yeah… sure - Riley said

-Excuse me? - Topanga glared at her

-Nothing… I'm sorry… can I be excused please?

Riley got up on the table and left, as she was walking out Maya was on her way to the apartment.

-Wow, someone is up early today.

-Can we just go?

-But I wanted

-Please Maya, let's just go OK?

The way to Abigail Adams was silent, Maya was baffled by the fact that Riley barely said a word during all the way when normally she talked more than she could breath. But if that was surprising what happened in the classroom during history class baffled not just her but the entire class and her own father.

-So, who can tell me what triggered the Vietnam war? - he asked

-who cares… many people got hurt… some died and never came back… big deal…

-Pardón me? - Cory asked

-It was a war wasn't it? Soldiers were sent to a war that wasn't theirs, some got badly hurt, some died, many people got hurt.

Maya was frozen in her seat. Riley had never answered any teacher in that way.

-Riley

-What Maya!? All wars are like that! People die and get hurt! It's pain and more pain! - Riley yelled slamming her desk with her hands

Closing her eyes but knowing that he needed to set an example and keep the composure of his class Cory spoke.

-Miss Mathews I want you to go to the detention classroom and stay there for two periods and think about the right way to behave in class.

Maya expected her to plead and complain but instead the brunette girl only slammed close her history book and got up.

-Fine.

She was about to get up when Cory spoke again.

-Miss Hart sit down. I'm punishing Miss Matthews not you.

-But

-Miss Hart you know that you'll get suspended if you get detention one more time. Sit down.

Meanwhile Riley arrived to the detention classroom, there she saw a selection of individuals who were mostly trouble makers, even a couple was making out in the farthest corner.. She decided to sit on the back, she just glared at the infinity of drawings made by others who had preceded her while at the same time continued thinking about the burden imposed on her.

-why… why did you do it?... what did dad ever do to you…

What she didn't realize was that a certain boy was looking at her from two seats away.

The bell rang and some of the students left, Riley knew she had to stay there so she closed her eyes and leaned back. She was awaken when the bell rang once more and she walked out in silence. Maya was waiting for her outside.

-OK, what was all that? You acted like someone different, like… I don't know

-People change Maya…

-From one day to the next?

-Yes. I'm going to lunch, I'm hungry.

-Great, there's macaroni and cheese and bur

-Outside. I can't be here now.

-Wait, this is going far than I could even take it, you know it's not allowed to leave the school duri

-Fine, I'll go on my own, thank you.

Maya stood up before her best friend and tried to stop her using her hands, unfortunately for her, she didn't realized where she was putting them.

-Maya please take your hands off my boobs and get out of my way.

Blushed the blond girl moved aside.

-Riley what got into you…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - How far will you go?

As days went by Maya continued to worry, Riley continued to have a belligerent attitude and she started to spend more time in detention than in class which started to show in her grades, something that didn't went unnoticed by her parents.

-Riley what's going on? - Cory asked

-With what? - she coldly replied

-Your grades! You're close to fail even my class!

-I'll get them up, don't worry… can you leave now? I want to be alone - she coldly replied

As her father left she took her cellphone and began to text. A few minutes later Farkle showed up in the window.

-You called?

-I need your help.

-Sure, what do you need?

-Hack in the school system and fix my grades

The boy glared at her.

-But… that's

Suddenly Riley took off her blouse.

-I'll take something else off if you help me.

Shocked the boy began to type on Riley's computer.

-Want's straight As?

-No, just enough to keep everyone away…

When he finished and to his surprise Riley kept her side of the bargain, the boy was perplexed.

-Ca… can I take a picture?

-NO! You little pervert! Leave before my dad gets here.

-Right away. - he said leaving out the window.

The following day she once again managed to get sent to detention, this time the boy who had been checking on her decided to sit beside her. Riley was lost on her thoughts when she felt a hand on her leg, she turned to see who it was when said hand started to push her skirt back up.

-Hey baby. You're becoming a regular here… wait... aren't you Mr. Mathews kid? - a boy who was smoking said

Taking his hand off her leg Riley spoke.

-First, my name is Riley, not someone-else-s something. And I'm not a kid either. I'm 15.

-That I can see - he said passing his hand on her leg again

-HEY!

Riley threw his hand away for a second time.

-What? Don't you like it? I can do much more than that if you let me - he said

Riley glared at him and at the purity ring on her left hand, a ring given to her by her mother on her twelfth birthday. Tears ran down her face, how could she keep a promise to someone who had broken an even greater one? Cleaning the tears from her face she removed the ring and threw it to the floor.

-She doesn't care, I don't care… why should I care…

She turned to the boy who was glaring intently at her.

-So… what's your name and what "things" can you do?

Moving closer to her he spoke.

-I'm Richard, I can show you a lot more, we can start here and then we can go to the janitor's closet…

Riley felt his hand going up her skirt as they began to kiss. Meanwhile Maya could only concentrate on the clock, desperate to go find Riley and get an explanation of her change of behavior.

-Come on, come on…

The minute the bell rang Maya literally stormed out of the classroom, she wanted answers, the Riley she had been seen for the past two weeks wasn't the Riley she knew. She entered the detention classroom and started looking for her best friend, as she was about to leave her foot slip on a metallic object on the floor, the few students that were still there burst out laughing, a boy near her spoke.

-Love your panties, mind if I take them off for a change?

Maya got up, if there was one thing she hated was boys or men making remarks like that on her. She made him get up and caressed his chest.

-So… you want… to take them… off? Here?

-Here, anywhere you want… we won't have a teacher here for about an hour, and I don't think anyone here cares… we can give them a good show...

But for any answer Maya hit him with her knee exactly between his legs, the boy fell to the floor.

-I care. Make a joke like that to me ever again and I'll break your arm, get it?

Still in pain he nodded, Maya was leaving when she saw the object that started it all, it was a ring, a ring she knew, upset she pulled up the boy and slammed him against the wall.

-Where is the girl who was wearing this ring?

-She threw it away I swear…

In disbelief Maya ran out of the classroom and continued her search, at that moment Riley and Richard had just got inside the janitor's closet, the brunette girl closed her eyes as she was pushed against the wall, she wasn't sure of how far he wanted to go and she wanted to let him, his hands moving all over her and touching her in ways that, two weeks prior, wouldn't even cross her mind.

-I always knew you were… wow… a hottie…

-I… maybe… Rich… ard…

Maya was passing by when she recognized Riley's voice, she opened the door and the image before her made her blood boil, a boy had her best friend pinned against the wall and he had her skirt completely above her waist, she had no blouse and her bra was way above her left breast.

-GET… OFF… HER!

Richard found himself in the middle of the hall with a blond girl trying to punch him.

-MAYA STOP IT! - Riley scream at the same time she tried to fix her clothes.

Riley's scream froze the blond girl.

-what…? But he was…

-LEAVE HIM ALONE!

Richard got up.

-I'll call you, bye. - he said before leaving.

Maya was frozen, she would have sworn he was raping her best friend.

-WHAT IS IT THAT YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? - Riley exploded

-HE WAS ABOUT TO RAPE YOU!

-what?

-He was going to

-Don't say it, ugh, I can't, I need to be alone.

Maya held her arm.

-Riley what happened to you?

-Let go of me Maya

Shocked the blond released her friend. Later that night Maya went to the Matthew's apartment, as she entered the room she saw her friend, she was sound asleep, something unusual on her at 9pm, an hour where she normally was still studying and reviewing her homework.

-Riley? Love?

-what…

-I want to talk to you…

The brunette sat and rubbed her eyes.

-what…?

-Riley what's wrong with you? This… this ring is one of the most important things you ever had… please… please tell me you… you… you dropped it…

-No, I took it off and threw it away.

Maya's eyes opened wide.

-...why?

Riley glared at her, should she tell her? Should she trust her best friend with the one thing that could break her family to pieces?

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Riley closed her eyes, she knew that if she told Maya everything it would be a matter of time before she went to Shawn and then it would be a domino effect that would leave her family in ruins.

-Riley? Please tell me why did you threw it away and almost had sex in the

-I WASN'T HAVING SEX!

Maya lowered her head, even though she had changed, Riley was still naive.

-Do you honestly think he would have settled for only touching you when he had you served in a silver platter?

-MAYA! I was in control, and I could tell him when enough was enough.

-Love… boys don't work like that… and when a girl… makes them think they can go all the way… they will go all the away… and you won't be able to stop them once they make that choice…

-OK, that's it, get out of my room.

-Riley please trust me, you

-OUT OF MY ROOM!

Heartbroken Maya went out the window, with such bad luck that she trampled and fell from the emergency ladder, luck had her crash only two flights of stairs below instead of the concrete three floors below. Yet the impact had its consequences, her ankle did not only hit the metal, also received the full weight of her body. Three hours later Shawn Hunter was about to eat a sandwich and watch a movie when he heard weak sobs on the hall, curious she opened the door, what he saw broke his heart, wet from the rain, her jeans dirty and rip where she had hurt, was Maya.

-Jesus Maya… what happened?

As he carried her inside she told her how did she got hurt. The man was quick to giver her hot cocoa and some clothes, more precisely sweatpants that more or less he thought would fit the teenager.

-Aren't you going to change?

Maya rose her face with her eyes opened wide. The look on the teenager made him realize the reason.

-I… I think I'll go get a friend of mine who's a Doctor… and… uh… I'll be back...

As he left Maya changed into the dry clothes and laid on the sofa, as much as she tried to sleep, she was in so much pain she was in the verge of crying again. It was then when Shawn, along with a woman, came in.

-Maya this is Dr. Mack, she wants to check on you.

-Well your ankle doesn't appear to be broken… Shawn this is what I want you to get from the pharmacy, we'll have to immobilize it for a while.

-But

-I'm sorry Maya, but you got hurt badly, you'll need to use the immobilizer for a couple of days.

Two hours later Maya had the device on her leg and was sound asleep on Shawn's couch.

-When are you going to have the guts to ask her mother and become this beautiful girl's dad?- she asked

Shawn blushed.

-I want to… but it's not that simple… what if Maya doesn't like the idea?

Dr. Mack glared at him.

-Are you kidding me? The girl got hurt and instead of going home she came here seeking you.

Shawn glared at the sleeping teenager, the words of her friend echoing in his mind. The following morning Maya walked in the classroom with the head of a clutch.

-Maya what happened to you? - Sarah asked helping her to her seat

-I had an accident, where's Riley?

-Where else? Detention.

Maya's eyes opened wide.

-what…?

-Why are you surprised? She has been there more than here nowadays…

The blond girl lowered her head.

-What did she do?

-She threw a paper ball to Miss Hopkins on Math class…

-Wait.. where's Mr. Matthews?

-He went to talk to the Principal about it. - Sarah finally said.

Meanwhile Riley was in the detention classroom.

-Hey babe, we have some unfinished business… wanna meet tonight?

Riley looked at him, up to that point what she had discovered about her mother had made her change and break many rules both in school and at home, yet there was one she had been adamant to break: sneaking out of her house in the middle of the night. Disregarding everything she knew about the dangers and risks of doing that, she smiled at the boy.

-Sure, at what time?

-I'll pick you up at 10pm.

That night Riley bathed, and decided to wear loosen gray dress, some boots she had borrowed from Maya and some black makeup. Silently she crawled out the window and walked one block down where Richard was waiting for her in his car.

-Hey Babe, I knew you wouldn't disappoint.

-So, where are we going? - Riley asked

-Someplace where we won't be bothered.

After driving for a while he took her to park where they sat and glared at the stars Richard produced a bottle and drank, then she offered it to Riley who was surprised.

-Wait.. this is… alcohol…

-Just have a sip, come on.

Riley drank and felt the flaming liquid go down her throat, by effect she began to cough. Richard laughed and encouraged her to drink more. She was starting to feel dizzy when she felt Richard starting to kiss her and pushing her down.

-Richard…

-shh… we were getting to the best part the other day… just relax and let go…

At first Riley allowed him to touch her as he pleased, she began to get nervous when he pulled the top her dress and started to caress and kiss her breasts.

-Ok… Richard… I.. I…

-shhh…

-Richard.. Wait…

Riley felt him get on top of her and between her legs, suddenly all that Maya had told her hit her like a hammer.

-Richard please stop…

She desperately tried to push him off as she felt him trying to pull her underwear down.

-Richard… please… no…

Riley opened her eyes as much as she could when he took her arms above her shoulders and glared at her.

-you're going to love it baby… you have teased me enough…

-please… no… Richard I'm a v…

The boy pressed his lips against hers muffling Riley's pleas...

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Blowing up

Riley crawled back into her room, as she laid on her bed the images of what had happened just a couple of hours before replayed on her head.

-please… stop… it hurts… Richard please… it hurts…

-you're doing just right baby… just right…

As he got off Riley fixed her clothes and just cried silently. Richard kissed her cheek and caressed her leg as he kissed her neck.

-I know you loved it… you wanted this…

-you hurt me…

-It was your first time… I promise it'll get better…

-just… just take me home…

-no… I have a better idea… let's do it again…

-no…

-shh… relax…

-NO!

Riley found herself in her bed, as she move, a piercing pain on a delicate part of herself brought her back to reality.

-mom… this was your fault… all your fault… you ruined everything…

The following morning as she dressed after taking bath she looked at herself, in one night she had gone further than ever, she had, in one single night, she sneaked out of her home, drank alcohol and almost got herself drunk and to top it all, she had lost her innocence with a boy she didn't even love and in what could qualify as rape, it was too much to process at once. As she arrived to Abigail Adams she sat silently in the classroom.

-Love? Are you OK? - Maya asked

-I… I… I'm fine… just… fine…

Maya noticed the tears running down her best friend's cheeks.

-Riley…

-I SAID I'M FINE GODDAMNIT!

And to add insult to injury Riley blew up the exact moment when her father was walking into the classroom accompanied by Lucas who was returning from a school trip where he had represented Abigail Adams in a sports competition, to say he was perplexed is an understatement as he had never, since he had met her, heard Riley Matthews, curse, let alone raise her voice that way, or see her stand up and pick her backpack without a care in the world.

-Yeah I know the drill, I'm going to the detention room and

-No. - Cory interrupted her.

-what?

The previous night…

Maya was completely baffled as she saw Riley walking on the street after 9pm and getting in a car with a boy she knew had the worst reputation in the whole school. She decided she had to take action, knowing that ratting out her best friend would only make things worse, she decided to try to keep her away from him. Entering through their bay window she went to the living room, there she found Cory watching tv and having dinner on his own.

-Hey, Matthews, lonely night again?

-Hey Maya, is Riley done with her homework? You guys should see this movie.

-She… she's still… on it… look, I need to ask you something… and please… please, I need you to trust me…

Putting down his plate and turning the tv off, he invited the teenager to sit with him on the sofa.

-So, what is it?

-No matter what she does… don't send her again to detention.

-Maya, you need to understand that

-PLEASE! You're causing her more harm than help… I'll do what I can but please promise me…

Cory glared at her and gave it thought for several moments.

-OK. But no promises.

Present time.

-Miss Matthews go back to your seat. Now.

Baffled Riley did as told. As class continued both Maya and Lucas noticed how sad and silent she was. The minute the bell rang Riley literally ran out the classroom, Maya ran after her.

-WHAT? I told you I'm fine already!

-No, you're not fine. You can't lie to me and you know it. - Maya replied

-Maya please leave me alone.

-No, something happened to you, please, let me help you.

-For the last time Maya, I'm fine. Get it? Fine.

Maya stood there frozen in disbelief, Lucas got to her.

-Did she told you anything?

-No… and I'm starting to get scared, she went out with Richard and that is not good

Lucas's eyes opened wide.

-You mean Richard Russo?

-Yes, I saw her, LUCAS WAIT!

He knew where to find him, Richard had a group of friends that smoked and sometimes shared alcohol and beers in an alley behind the school. As he approached he caught a piece of the conversation they were having.

-...she was really tight man… it was her first time for real… real good stuff… and

He turned when he saw the looks of his friends.

-Can we help you?

Suddenly he was slammed against the wall.

-What… did… you… do… to… Riley?

-Nothing she didn't wanted man, in fact, she loved it. Sadly I didn't record a video to show it to you.

Lucas felt his blood boil he wanted to rip him apart right there and then, but he also knew that it could result in things getting worse for Riley. He just dropped him.

-Stay away from her. You only get one warning.

The teenager walked back inside and looked for Maya, the blond girl gasped as she heard what Lucas caught of the conversation Richard and his friends were having as well as what he told him.

-Riley… why…

-We need to talk to her. She can't continue being close to him. - Lucas said

-I'll do it… - Maya replied

Meanwhile Riley sat alone in an empty classroom, first lonely tears began to run down her cheeks, then she began to cry openly as she remembered all that had happened in the previous three weeks of her life. She turned as the door opened.

-It's me. I want to talk to you.

-Go away Maya…

-No, I promised you I would always be there when you needed me.

Slowly she sat beside her friend, Riley hugged her and continued to cry.

-you were right… I couldn't do anything…

Scared Maya separated her friend from her and looked at her straight in the yes

-Riley, love, did he…

The brunette shook her head.

-I.. I just couldn't… couldn't… we drank… and then… it… it just happened… you were right… I couldn't…

-Riley why did you've been doing all this? It's not you…

Up to that point Riley had been trying to be strong, to keep everything inside, but she couldn't anymore.

-my mom…

-What's wrong with her?

-I… the… day I went to her office… she was…. she was…

Maya began to fear what her friend was going to say.

-what love?

-she was… with another man… in her couch…

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - What am I doing?

Maya hugged her best friend as she cried. Many things began to make sense, especially the countless times she saw Cory all alone having dinner in the couch. Many questions began to form in her mind, ¿Could he be so naive to not wonder why his wife was coming so late at night?

-Riley…

-Maya… please don't tell anything to Shawn…

-W… what? Why?

-Please… I want… need… to keep my family together…

-Riley… you need to understand that

-PLEASE! I beg you…

Maya remained silent, not knowing if she should actually do what her best friend was demanding. But things were turning to the worse, despite Maya warning her of the dangers of keeping her friendship with Richard, he was the one who actually managed to to make her forget about the pain she was feeling. Unfortunately that way was alcohol. Everytime she went out with him she ended up drunk and laughing uncontrollably. How did she managed to keep Cory from finding out (Topanga kept arriving home late) Maya didn't know. But she noticed the shades and and how asleepy she was on the classroom. Even to the point of changing her front seat to one in the back where she would doze off during class. The minute the bell rang Maya ran to her best friend.

-Riley, love

-What Maya? What now?

-Why do you keep seeing Richard?

-I… I like him Maya

-Are you listening to yourself? How can you like someone who only likes you for

-Don't you dare say it.

-You know I'm not lying. Please, listen to me, he's dangerous.

-You're only jealous, yes Maya, jealous.

Maya's eyes opened wide.

-Jealous of guy who only wants me to be his se

-SHUT UP MAYA!

-NO! I HAD IT WITH YOU YELLING AT ME!

Lucas arrived upon hearing them yell at each other.

-What's going on here?

-Nothing, I was leaving, you can have Maya for yourself. - Riley said turning around.

Maya wanted to follow her but Lucas restrained her.

-What are you doing?

-Let her go for now Maya…

-You know where she's going… I need to do something.

-We will, I promise you.

As they spoke Riley arrived to the alley behind the school where she promptly sat on a trash container, Richard was quick to give her a bottle of alcohol, the teenager drank a few sips.

-Say, we're planning a party for tomorrow after school, wanna come?

-yeah… why not… - Riley replied

What she missed was the looks on Richard's friends as she accepted the invitation. That day Maya was again staying the night at Shawn's apartment as Dr. Mack demanded to see how her ankle was. It was 2am when Shawn went to the kitchen for a late night snack and realized Maya was sound asleep on the couch with the tv on. Smiling he turned the tv off and carried her on his arms to his room where he placed the teenager on the bed and covered her with a blanket, as he was covering her he realized she had her cellphone on her hand, as he took it he couldn't help noticing she was texting Riley, the conversation shocked him more than upset him:

Maya: Please, let me tell Shawn about this. He can help us.

Riley: NO! I already told you, I need my family together, if he knows he'll tell dad and everything will fall apart.

Maya: Please trust me. That won't happen.

Riley: No. We can't let him know. Please stop asking.

Maya: Riley, love please, I promise we will find a way out.

Riley: Maya stop it. If you tell Shawn my mom is having an affair he'll come and tell Dad and my family will fall apart! I can't have that on my conscience!

Maya:

It was evident that Maya had fallen asleep before typing the next message, in shock the man walked to the living room and sat on the couch, the words he had read on Maya's cell phone hammering his head time and time again. The following morning Maya woke up in Shawn's bed, curious she went to the living room and saw him sound asleep on the couch, knowing that she had to hurry for school she bathed, dressed and ran out, not realizing that Shawn was now aware of what was happening to her best friend. At school Riley was waiting for Maya in front of her locker.

-Hi love, h

-Did you tell Shawn? - Riley said coldly

-no… but

-OK. I have to go.

-Riley wait, please, he can help us. I know it.

-Maya, he's my Dad's brother, what do you think will happen?

-Look, I know how important your family is and

-Then don't tell him!

Maya stood there, not knowing what to say or do. Meanwhile Shawn was walking on the street, the images of what he read on Maya's phone the previous night appearing on his mind time and time again. He finally reached a decision and signaled for a taxi.

-To the building of Stewart, Truscott and Russo please.

Meanwhile Riley was with Richard and his friends in the same park as the previous time, as usual she was offered alcohol, she noticed that she was the only one drinking from the bottle she was given while Richard and his friends were drinking from another bottle, suddenly she began to feel dizzy and suddenly she fell to the grass, big smiles appeared on Richard and his friend's faces.

-Wow it work faster than I expected - Richard said

-So, who goes first? - said one of his friends

In the meantime Shawn arrived at Topanga's office.

-Oh hi Shawn! What a nice surprise, what are you doing here?

-Is it true?

-Excuse me? Is it true what?

-Are you having an affair?

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Everything falls apart

Topanga glared at Josh, her hands trembling, her lips frozen as the words uttered by her brother-in-law hammered her head.

-So? Is it true?

The woman blew up.

-Who in the hell do you think you are to come into my office and say something like that!?

-Is it true or not!? - Shawn demanded

-I don't know who told you that and I can't believe you gave credit to some liar who only wants to hurt all of us and personally, I don't care, so please step out of my office NOW.

-It was Riley.

Topanga froze. She glared at Shawn for several seconds. Then the woman spoke.

-How dare you get my daughter into this… your own niece… get out of my office right now before I call security, OUT! NOW!

As he left Topanga sank in the couch. A barrage of questions coming to her mind, especially how could her own daughter know what she thought was her most kept secret. At the Matthew's apartment Lucas is tending to Maya's injuries, more exactly a wound in her lip.

-OWWWW! BE CAREFUL HUCKLEBERRY!

-Sorry, but it's necessary, you have a bad cut on that lip - replied Lucas

-Besides you didn't need to get into that fight. - said Zay

-You weren't there… you didn't saw that freak girl on top of Riley like I did…

Two hours early in a park near the center of New York, one of Richard's friends was about to unzip his pants to take a turn on an unconscious Riley when a girl that was with them pushed him back while licking her lips.

-Wait, I want a piece of the little kitten first, I'll get her ready for you guys.

Taking off her blouse and leaving only her top on, the girl, named Jessie, began to unbutton Riley's blouse, the teenager only groaned trying to stop her weakly.

-Relax little kitten, I'll make you feel things you never thought you'd feel and I'll leave you ready for the boys…

-mom…

She couldn't say anything else as Jessie forced her lips on hers while separating her legs and began to pull up her skirt. The boys began to cheer as Jessie moved on top of Riley who tried to defend herself but was so weak and drunk that it didn't matter, yet things were about to take a unexpected turn as Lucas and Maya arrived, the blonde girl was so enraged to see what they were doing to her best friend that without a thought she launched herself against the girl that was on top of Riley while Lucas went after Richard and the other two guys that were there. After several minutes of fight they left and Maya finally was able to tend to Riley.

-Love… what were they doing to you…

-Let's take her home - Lucas said

Present time.

Maya was trying to resist the pain she felt not just on her lip but in several parts of her body when the sound of vomiting made them all turn. A few moments later Smackle came to the living room.

-The good news is that she's puking most the booze out of her body, the bad news is that she's still very drunk. - the girl said

To everyone's surprise Maya began to sob, Lucas went to her.

-You OK?

The blond girl shook her head

-It's not even because of something happening to her that she's doing this… it's just… so unfair…

-Maya if you know something you better tell us

The blonde girl was trying to regain her composure when the door opened, they all glared at Topanga who glared back at them.

-What happened to you all? - she asked

Part of the answer came to her in the form a stumbling Riley who came to the living room followed by Smakle who was trying to get her back to her room. Both mother and daughter glared at each other, it was the young one who broke the awkward silence.

-what? No late "work" mommy? - she asked marking the work part with her fingers

The woman walked to her daughter, the stench of alcohol hit her immediately.

-Riley Marguerite Matthews are you drunk!?

-So? At least I'm not cheating on… on… m… my… husband… -she said hiccuping

Topanga's eyes opened wide. Maya tried to get to Riley but the woman extended her arm

-What… are… you… saying?

Riley was holding herself from the table.

-what… what's his name mom? what made you choose him… over… over… dad?

-EXCUSE ME?

-does… does he… does he… do… it… better than Dad? Does he

She couldn't finish, her mother's hand crossed her face and the brunette ended on the floor because of the hit and the fact that she was dizzy. It is not an understatement to say that everyone was frozen in the room, none more so than Maya, in the ten years she had been Riley's best friend, she had never seen the woman raise even a single finger to her daughter.

-RILEY! Love, are you OK? RILEY WAKE UP!

Two hours later the whole group was in the hospital, Riley was diagnosed with a mild concussion and due to the alcohol level in her blood ordered to stay the night to make sure she was OK enough to go home. In the waiting room Maya glared at Topanga, the woman was definitely worried, but the blonde girl didn't knew if it was because she had discovered that her own daughter need she was having an affair or because, for the first time in her life, she had hit her and sent her to the hospital. She decided to confront the woman.

-Why?

-She… the things she said… I didn't mean to

Cory glared at both and intervened.

-You said she fell.

Maya felt sick, had she actually lied to Cory on how Riley got hurt? She couldn't take it anymore

-She fell after Topanga hit her.

Corey's eyes opened wide, had he heard right? Did Topanga actually hit Riley?

-OK, this is ridiculous, why… how… I mean, she would never

-Look, she was drunk, I lost it and

Maya couldn't take it anymore

-TELL HIM THE TRUTH DAMN IT!

-MAYA SHUT UP! - Topanga blew back at the teenager

-OK, you two please calm down right now - Cory said getting between them

-Tell him or I will… - Maya said with tears on her eyes

-What truth? What is going on?

-TELL HIM! - Maya screamed

-Tell me what?

Topanga closed her eyes.

-I… I´m having an affair Cory… I… I don't know… it just… happened…

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Cory sat on an empty couch on the hospital's waiting room, what he had just heard his wife said was the one thing he would never thought she would say. He had heard about it numerous times for his students but never passed through his mind that he himself would become a case.

-Cory… - Topanga said

-Just leave OK?

-We need to talk about this…

-Not now.

Meanwhile, in Riley's room, Maya just sat on a chair beside her best friend's bed. The brunette sounds asleep while monitors beeped with her heartbeat, oxygen levels, and so on. The blond held her hand while tears ran down her face.

-I'm sorry love… but your dad… he needed to know… all I can promise you… is that I'll be with you… I won't leave you…

Maya was exhausted, it had been too much for one day, silently, she laid on a sofa that was in front of the bed and closed her eyes. A peaceful sleep came to her, she didn't know how long did she sleep, but the voice of her best friend woke her up.

-Ma… Maya…

-Love, finally, don't move.

The blond girl went to her friend and held her hand.

-How are you feeling?

-w… what happened? Why am I in a hospital?

-It's a long story… but now just rest…

A week has passed, Riley was sent home, a home where everything had radically changed. Cory moved temporarily to Shawn's cabin, Augie was sent with Cory's parents, only Riley and Topanga were living in what once was a happy place. Although living was more a basic concept than anything else, mother and daughter rarely spoke with each other, mostly because upon learning about what was going to happen to her and what had happened to her parents she became silent, retracted, only Lucas and Maya were able to get a few words out of her.

-Riles… you need to talk to Topanga… you need to

Usually, Riley always looked at people with kindness, love and a smile as bright as the sun, but the sole mention of her mother made her give her best friend a look that could have frozen in fear even the hardest of criminals.

-for what?

Lucas knelt in front of her.

-Look, Riley, I know this is very hard, but you should listen to her and

-NO! I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO HER! LOOK WHAT SHE DID! I used to love to see my dad as my teacher at school and then at the table every night…to see my mom and my little brother… all that is gone… because of her…

-Haven't you stopped and take the time to think that she might had a reason to do it?

-A reason… A REASON!?... Lucas get out of my room.

-Riley…

-GET OUT!

The teenager walked out slowly, the minute the door closed tears began to inundate the brunette's cheeks which turned into sobs seconds later. The moment she fell to her knees Maya was quick to hug her.

-Love…

-my family is broken Maya… broken…

-Riles… you'll get through this… I will be at your side. I promise

At school, Riley was still far away from the A+ student she used to be, yet she was no longer sent to detention nor was she seeing Richard who had transferred out of Abigail Adams after Lucas warned him of a potential call to the police after the incident at the park. It was one of those days that, after class, Cory asked Riley to stay behind.

-what…?

-I'm glad you no longer are rebellious… but your grades are not improving either…

-Dad… please come back home…

The man closed his eyes.

-I can't… not until I have my mind clear and my ideas in order…

Riley broke in tears

-Please… I want my family back as it was…

The man hugged her.

-Baby… I wish I could tell you that it could happen but I can't…

For several minutes the only sound coming out of the history classroom were the sobs of one Riley Matthews which held to her father as if her life depended on it. That evening Shawn and Cory sat to talk, the later served drinks for both of them.

-So, what are you going to do about all this? - Shawn

Cory drank before answering.

-I… I don't know… I mean… I thought… this was forever… that the fact that we loved each other since high school meant that…

Shawn passed his hand over the shoulder of his best friend.

-Man, you need to make a decision, not just for you and Topanga but for Riley and Augie.

Cory drank and got up.

-You're right, they don't deserve this either… the problem is… the decision I make will hurt them anyhow… what would you do if you were me?

-Honestly? I think you know the answer to that. - Shawn said

Cory helped himself to another drink and walked to the window glaring at the stars in the sky.

-I loved you Topanga… why did you have to do this? And worst of all… to break the heart of our princess…

The following day Cory went to his parent's house, Augie was at school so the adults were able to sit in the living room. Alan spoke.

-I can see you had a rough night.

-I was trying to reach a decision Dad… it's not healthy for everyone to keep this going any longer than it has.

Amy sat beside him and hugged him.

-I know how much you love Topanga and I know this was not an easy decision, no matter what you decided to do, you can count on our support. - the woman said

Cory glared at her for several moments.

-Thank you, mom… and yes, I made my decision… I just hope that Riley can understand it…

And it was the brunette precisely who, woken by her grumbling stomach, walked to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich and get something to drink. It was long since she had eaten what could be considered a real meal since Topanga, being almost everyone absent, had decided to stop cooking and mostly bring stuff from the restaurant. That was the only thing Riley was grateful, she could always find ham, steak, cheese, pasta, and with what be able to feed herself when her hunger was bothering enough to make her walk out of her room. But that night, as she walked in, the giggles she heard she thought came from the tv, but her eye caught the side of the screen and she realized it was off, what she saw made her drop the glass she had in her hand, the millions of pieces of glass flying in all directions…

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas entered Topanga's, Maya right behind him.

-I said I want to talk to you Huckleberry.

The boy sighed and sat on one of the sofas.

-OK, I'm listening.

-What was that about "asking Topanga if she had a reason"? Are you actually defending her? SHE CHEATED ON HER HUSBAND!

-Yes, and there's many reasons why she did it. Perhaps if Riley knows, she might get some of her life back and

-A… Are you telling me, that you could justify cheating in a relationship?

-No, look, it's not that, it's just

-Shut up. I… I can't believe I had feelings for you… for a guy who probably was going to get any bimbo in his bed while having a relationship with me and then convince me that "he had a reason"... I'm going to be sick…

-It's not that, Maya, please let me explain

-I need to go check on Riley, goodbye.

Lucas lowered his head as he saw the blond girl leave. At the Matthew's apartment Riley was frozen in the place she was standing, on the sofa, the same sofa where she and her parents shared so many memories was her mother and the same man she saw having sex with her.

-Riley, I thought you were sleeping

-What… is… HE… doing here

-Riley this is

-He's the bastard you're cheating dad with, I know…

-RILEY MARGUERITE MATTHEWS!

With tears running down her face Riley walked to the adults.

-what? You want me to apologize to him? To the reason my family is destroyed?

-Topanga I think I should leave, I don't thinks this is a good time and

He realized Riley was glaring at Topanga

-you thought I was sleeping and you brought him here… why? Were you going to have sex like you do in your office?

For the second time in her life Riley felt the hand of her mother cross her face. Crying she ran out of the apartment. As she ran to the street she felt the cold air of the night hit her full, she didn't knew where she was going, all she wanted to do was to get as far from there as possible. Meanwhile Maya crawled through the window, she was surprised to not see Riley in her bed. Curious she walked to the living room where she saw Topanga and a man talking on the sofa.

-Look… she's been too affected by this whole situation and

-Where's Riley? - Maya asked

Topanga glared at her.

-She ran out… I was trying to tell her about me and Matt but she got all upset and

Maya's eyes opened wide.

-You… you brought him… here?

-Look Maya I'm not going to di

-I'm going to look for Riley, enjoy your "night"

Before Topanga could say any other word the blonde girl ran out, she knew the dangers of the streets and for a girl like Riley a small one could turn into a nightmare. Fortunately, and after an hour of walking Riley arrived at a place she had been before, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea but it was that or finding a place to sleep on the streets and after what happened with Richard and his friends she wasn't going to risk herself again. As she entered she heard loud music and realized it was party night, she smiled weakly as she remember the first time she was there and how quickly she was adopted by a girl's fraternity. Remembering the dorm room she knocked, an african american boy opened the door, he looked at her from head to toe.

-Well hello there, come in pretty lady.

She walked inside the room and suddenly found herself against the wall.

-So, you want some action with the Slickster?

It was then when she realized he only had a towel below his waist.

-Come girl, don't be shy "unwrap" your present…

-I want to see Josh. - Riley said pushing him back

-Ohh you Josh's girl… sure, no problem, I'll call him.

Riley sat on her uncle's bed and waited, moments later the door opened and her uncle came in.

-So where's the chick you said wants m… Riley?

-Oh you know each other, cool, hey, I'll leave you the room so you can have fun, there's condoms and stuff on my second drawer if you need 'em

-WHAT? - Riley stood up embarrassed and upset at the same time, while Josh lowered his head

-She's my niece you moron.

-Wow… I've heard people had strange fetiches but this one takes the cake. - the other boy replied

-I'M NOT HERE TO HAVE SEX WITH MY UNCLE! - Riley blew up

She walked to the young man.

-Oh and something else "slickster", I'm 17.

Saying that the young man was as white as a piece of paper was an understatement.

-oh… I…. I think I have to be somewhere else…

As the door closed, Riley sat back on the bed and glared at Josh who knelt before her.

-I… I want… I want to crash here for couple of days…

Josh's eyes opened wide

-whoa whoa… wait a minute, you know you can't do that

Riley looked at him upset.

-Why? Because I'm not staying to have sex with you or your friend

-RILEY!

-I'm not as naive as you think I am… I know what happens here, you can bring "chicks" and they can spend the night having sex with you, but if your niece needs a place to sleep so she doesn't have to do it on a park then that's "strictly forbidden".

-Wait a minute, I think you're messing everything up

-AM I? Then why does your buddy have condoms and "stuff" in his drawer? Sex ed? No, you already had that in highscho…

But she couldn't finish, her eyes closed, darkness engulfed her and she collapsed to the floor. Meanwhile Topanga was about to go to her room when someone knocked at the door. Taking a coat from the sofa she walked and opened it

-You forgot your coat and… oh Jesus…

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

The voices she was hearing far away began to sound closer and closer until they were totally clear.

-...her blood pressure is stabilizing…

-Riley please wake up…

She opened her eyes slowly and tried to sit, hand pushed her back gently.

-Don't try to sit yet, relax - a voice said

She felt a piercing pain on her hand and realized she had an IV line on it.

-w… where am I? - she asked still confused.

-You're in the infirmary, you fainted in my room - a voiced said

Riley turned and saw her uncle sitting on a chair nearby.

-Riley when was the last time you ate something? - the Doctor in charge asked

-I… two days ago… I think…

-Riley what I'm about

But a ciclone in the form of a blond 17 year old girl broke in the room.

-Riley! God Love what happened?

-I don't know… I fainted in Josh's room and

-And I was about to say that you fainted because you're too weak, you need to take care of yourself better. -the doctor said

-I swear I was about to eat… but…

Tears began to run down her cheeks, Maya, who know what she had seen hugged her.

-It's OK…

-Dr. Peterson can I take her to my room? - Josh asked

-No, I'm afraid she needs to stay here overnight, she's been fed via IV and we need to stabilize her. - Dr. Peterson said.

-Well at least that solves the problem of where I'm sleeping tonight. - Riley said with a sad tone in her voice

Maya's eyes opened wide.

-What are you talking about love?

-I don't want to go back there… not with mom and… him there… and since I can't stay with Josh if I'm not having sex with him in his room… I was trying to think of where to go and

-WHOA WHOA WAIT A MINUTE. YOU WE WERE GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOUR OWN NIECE? - Maya blew up

Josh blushed and almost fell to the floor

-NO! Why does everybody keep thinking that!

-Enough. She's sleeping and I want everyone out. - Dr. Peterson said

Maya turned and saw that Riley was sleeping peacefully.

-But she was

-The best thing for her now is a good night sleep so I injected a sedative in the IV line. Now please, both of you, leave. You can come back in the morning. Separately.

As they walked out Maya literally pushed Josh against the wall.

-I want an explanation about what Riley said. Did college life hit you hard on the head? She is your NIECE!

-And I never said I wanted to do anything with her. It's all a freaking misunderstanding thanks to my roommate. She came here because she wanted to crash in my room. That's what she said.

-This is so unfair… she's suffering for things she's not even responsible of...

Meanwhile at the apartment Cory glared at Topanga who was frozen there, coat still hanging from her hand.

-Cory… I…

He walked in trying to understand.

-You brought him here? To our home? To what was our home?

-Cory, please, it's not what you think…

-This was our home Topanga… one thing was that you… you… "see" him at your office or anywhere else… but here?

-Cory please, listen to me…

-Look, I just came to pick up Riley, I need to talk to her before I make a decision about us, where is she?

-I… don't know…

Cory's eyes opened wide.

-Excuse me?

-She saw us, and ran away…

-"Saw us" doing what? Forget it, I don't want to know.

-We were talking! I was telling him that

-Topanga… you broke my heart… and I need to decide what to do about it… but I want to talk to my daughter about it… so I'll go find her.

As he was walking to the door his phone rang. It was a message from Maya.

 _Riley is NYCU, she got sick but the college doctor took care of her and now she's sleeping, she'll be fine._

Without saying a word he opened the door and walked out. Twenty minutes later he was with Maya in the college cafeteria, a few students were there for a late night study session. He listened intently as the blond girl described to him what had happened.

-Matthews… she's hurting… for things that are not her fault.

-I know… I spoke with Shawn… this can not go on.

-So… what are you going to do?

Cory closed his eyes.

-Maya… I honestly hope you never get hurt like I have… by someone you trusted… loved… that… you shared everything with…

-Matthews… just promise me that whatever you have chosen to do… you'll think about how much it'll hurt Riley first… - Maya pleaded.

-Do you think I want to cause her more pain than she has already endured?

-No… I guess not… so… what's next?

-I'm divorcing Topanga - Cory said with tears on his eyes

Maya dropped the cut she was drinking coffee on.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Maya was frozen, had she heard right? Did Cory actually said he was going to divorce the woman he loved over anything else in the world?

-Matthews, you… you're not…

-I have to…

-Matthews… Cory… you're going to hurt Riley more than anyone has ever hurt her… - Maya pleaded

The man lowered his head.

-Do you think I don't know that? Do you think I want to see the most precious thing I have suffer?

-Then please don't… think it through…

Cory held Maya's hand in his and the teenager saw the tears filling his eyes.

-Maya… I hope, with all my heart… that you never, ever have to feel the pain I'm feeling now. Because only if you did, you'll understand my decision.

-So… want… want me to be there when you tell her?

Cory nod. Maya stood up, she knew that Cory considered her a daughter and that was probably why, against all logic, he decided to open up an adult topic to her, she turned, trying to control the tears flowing in her eyes.

-You're not going to change your mind right?

-I'm sorry…

Walking slowly she reached the infirmary, she knew she wasn't supposed to be there, but in light of what she had learned there was nowhere else she wanted to be, opening the door like only she knew, she was inside, she pulled a chair and sat beside her best friend who was still sleeping peacefully.

-Love… I… I'm going to be beside you… it's hard times ahead… thunder and lighting remember?

Maya closed her eyes and began to sob. She knew what it was to be in a broken family, and she was always happy that her best friend, the person she loved the most, had a full loving family to take care of her, now all of that was crumbling, she didn't knew when but slowly she fell asleep beside her.

-Maya?

The blond girl woke up startled.

-Love, how are you feeling?

-A lot better I guess…

-Great, I'll go find Dr. Peterson so you can go home.

-No, I don't want to go back "home"...

-Riley, you can't stay here with Josh, only students can sleep here. You'll get him in trouble.

Suddenly Riley say smiling.

-I'll get some money out of my college found and go to a hotel!

Maya smiled at the naivete of her best friend.

-ok… let's suppose you do that… do you have any idea how much does a hotel cost this days?

-well…

-OK, here in New York a hotel can cost you between $150 and $250.

-A month? - Riley asked

Maya chuckled.

-A night love.

Riley fell back in the bed and squirmed in pain as the needle in the IV line moved in the back of her hand.

-OW!

-Careful!

-Maya what am I going to do?

-You can move with Lucas, I heard he has a big bed

-MAYA!

Suddenly the door opened and Dr. Peters arrived along with Topanga.

-Riley are you OK?

The brunette turned to the wall.

-I… I think I'll go outside - Maya said

Topanga took a chair and sat beside her daughter.

-I want to explain to you what happened last night…

Riley turned, her eyes flooded with tears.

-why? just tell me why…

-I wanted to talk to him, to tell him that

-why did you cheated on dad?

The woman measured her words.

-Riley… when you get older… and learn about some things… you'll understand that sometimes… we do things because they are… exciting… and we don't measure the consequences…

Riley began to cry, but when Topanga tried to hug her the woman was surprised to find herself pushed away.

-Riley…

-Leave me alone please…

-Mrs. Matthews I think you should let Riley rest, she's better but not completely recovered.

The woman stood up and walked out silently. But if seeing her daughter reject her, what was waiting for her at home was the coup de grace. Sitting at the table, with pain marked on his face, was her husband.

-Cory… what… what are you doing here?

Without a word he pushed an envelope towards her, curious, but at the same time fearing what it could be, she took out the papers that were inside.

-D… Divorce? And the custody of Riley and Augie? Cory… you can't be serious…

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

-Cory, you must be joking… you can't take Riley and Augie from me and you know it.

Her husband lowered his head as he spoke.

-Do you think they want to be with you? Specially Riley?

Topanga couldn't answer, she had just had her own daughter reject her, she threw the papers on the table.

-This is not happening, I'm not divorcing you and I'm not losing my kids, there has to be another solution.

-Topanga

-Forget it, Cornelius, this is not what we envisioned since we were teenagers, since we

-When we "envisioned" our lives together we never talked about you cheating on me. - Cory said in a sad tone of voice.

-IT WAS AN AFFAIR! EVERYONE HAS THEM!

Cory's eyes opened wide

-It's cheating… we both made vows when we married… you broke them…

-Look, we… we could go to therapy or something, this is simply too extreme…

-All I ask is that you don't make this harder than it already is on everyone. - Cory said, voice breaking

Topanga, with teary eyes sat before her husband.

-Don't you think this is also hard for me?

-You have lost control of your daughter for a start…

-Don't bring Riley into this…

-I don't want to… but it's the reality of things…

He stood up.

-I'm sorry Topanga… I made my decision…

The woman glared as he walked out. In the hall, Cory slid against the wall and began to sob. Meanwhile Riley was finishing to get ready.

-So… what are you going to do? - Maya asked

-I can't stay here… I can't go back home… I don't know…

Maya sighed.

-You can stay with me, come on.

Before she could move Riley was crying and hugging her. Later that day they were talking on Maya's room.

-Riley…

-What peaches?

-Have you thought… what will you do if… if your parents...

-Don't even say it… there has to be a way to fix this…

-Riley… this is not a highschool break up… this serious adult stuff…

-It can't happen Maya… they're meant for each other…

Maya gently used her finger to pull up the chin of her best friend so she could look at her eye-to-eye

-Riley… I know you always want to fix everything and you believe you can, but love, it's time you learn that sometimes… there are things that can't be fixed, and all we can do is accept them and move on.

-Maya… I… I don't… I don't want… I don't want to make a choice… I want my parents together…

-Love, I don't want you to do it either… but you have to be prepared…

Riley glared at her best friend.

-Maya why are you asking me this? Did my Dad talked to you?

-no… I'm sixteen like you.. why would he talk to me about something like that?

Maya felt her heart break, the one thing she always promised to never do was lie to her best friend, but she couldn't be the one telling her what her father had decided.

Meanwhile Cory was at Shawn's cabin, he had a bottle of whisky and a glass before him.

-You do remember you have class tomorrow right? - Shawn said taking the bottle away.

-who cares…

The following morning Maya and Riley walked into their classroom. To their surprise at the desk was Harper Burgess, their literature teacher.

-Wait, we don't have literature in the first period, where's my dad? - she asked in surprise

-Mr. Matthews reported himself sick today and I'm substituting now please take your seat.

-NO! I want to go find out what happened to my Dad! - Riley shouted back

-Riley do I have to remind you that you're a step again from another suspension?

Maya placed her hand on Riley's mouth before she could reply again.

-Love, I'll go with you and we'll find out what happened after class, I promise, please, please don't do this.

Upset Riley removed her best friend's hand from her mouth.

-DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT! And I don't care, I'm going to go find my Dad!

-Riley please, if you cross that door you won't be able to enter this classroom for three weeks… look, I can not let it pass, please do as Maya says.

Lucas got up and tried to get some sense into the teenager.

-Riley, this kind of suspension will go to your permanent record and will make it difficult for you to get in college, let alone get a scholarship, I know what I'm talking about. - he said

Riley glared at both Maya and Lucas as well as Harper who was standing up beside the teacher's desk.

-I don't care, I want to go find out what happened to my Dad

-Riley, RILEY! - Maya screamed as she walked out of the classroom.

Inside Lucas tried to plead with Harper

-She's has been and is through a lot, please give her a chance.

-Lucas… you know there's a hall monitor, if he sees her out of class she'll report her, and if I don't, then it is me the one in trouble… you need to learn there is rules to be respected…

In front of the school Riley had gotten her phone out of her pocket and dialed Shawn's number.

-Uncle Shawn where's my dad?

-He… he's here…

-Why didn't he come to school?

-Uh… he… umm… he wasn't feeling OK…

-Uncle Shawn what happened to my dad?

-Look Riley, I think you better go to class, don't worry, he'll be fine believe me.

Before she could say anything else he hung up. Decided to find out Riley called for an Uber to get her to Shawn's cabin. It is an understatement to say how surprised Shawn was to see her.

-Riley, I…

-Where's my Dad?

-Look, why don't you come back later, maybe you

-Hey, who is it?

Riley's eyes opened wide as she saw the figure before her.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Riley was frozen and dumbfounded, her father was sitting there, half drunk.

-Let her in Shawn…

The later tried to convince the teenager that it was best to leave.

-Riley I think you better you go back home, this is no time

Hurt, heartbroken, Riley pushed her uncle aside and walked in.

-Dad… why are you doing this?

-When you grow up you'll understand…

Upset she went to her uncle

-WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM DO THIS!

-OK, first of all I'm your uncle and you can't yell at me at me

-HE'S DRUNK!

-He's hurting…

Riley stood there for a minute, she knew her father was hurting about the situation with her mother, but for him to do something she never have seen him do before, something might have changed, she ran back to her father.

-Dad… Dad look at me, what happened?

The man pushed an envelope in front of the teenager. Scared Riley took out the papers and began to read, tears began to run down her face.

-No.. Dad… you can't… you couldn't…

-It's over Riley…

-NO! You can't divorce mom… I can't choose between you guys…

-Riley

-Uncle Shawn you have to do something… please…

Shawn guided the teenager to another room.

-I called your grandparents, they'll be here tomorrow and see what they can do.

The brunette realized her phone was buzzing like crazy. It was Maya who was desperate to know her whereabouts.

 _Riley where are you? Please answer!_

 _Pumpkin you are scaring me! Tell me where you went!_

 _Riles I'm going crazy here! Please please answer me!_

She typed back

 _I'm at my uncle Shawn. I'm OK, don't worry_

-It was Maya right? - Shawn asked

-Yes… Uncle Shawn why is this happening?

The man hugged her.

-I don't know kiddo… you know that life is not fair…

Meanwhile Lucas went after Maya when she was leaving school.

-Maya wait!

-Leave me alone huckleberry. I don't want to talk to you.

-Look, I just want to explain

Maya turned, her rage transformed into tears

-Explain what? That breaking a promise is justified?

-No. What I wanted to tell you the other day was that… I was wrong…

-Well you said it, now leave me alone. I need to go with Riley.

-Maya - he said trying to grab a hold of her arm

-Let me go huckleberry or help me God I'll start screaming.

Surprised Lucas released her and saw her walk away. Later that evening and after getting yelled by her mother for using the cafeteria's credit card to pay for an Uber to get her to Shawn's cabin Maya was sitting beside her best friend, both teenagers looking at the lake that was behind the cabin.

-Peaches I don't know what to do… I found my dad almost drunk… he's too hurt…

-Hey, he's not going through something easy… you know that..

-Maya I found him with a bottle of liquor… I've never seen my dad drink before…

Maya threw a rock to the water

-I know what you mean love… but you have to understand that it's not everyday that your dad decides to divorce your mom…

And it was then when the awkward silence and the look Riley was giving her made her realize her mistake. Her best friend was yet to reveal that to her.

-I… look…

Riley stood up not knowing what was bigger, the pain of her parents divorcing or the pain of seeing that her best friend knew it all along and had not revealed that particular piece of information to her.

-You knew… that's why you were trying to convince me to accept it…

-Look, Riley, please listen to me, I couldn't tell you, it wasn't my place…

-YOU KNEW! I can't believe you…

Maya's eyes opened wide as she realized Riley was getting close to the edge, and although it was just a meter and half high, she knew for a fact that neither she or her best friend knew how to swim.

-Riley stop, please…

-JUST GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU KNEW BECAUSE HE TOLD YOU AND YOU DIDN'T TOLD ME!

-RILEY STOP! YOU'RE GETTING CLOSE TO THE EDGE!

-how could you… how… you are my best friend…

-He was supposed to tell you… not me… Riley please come back here…

-JUST GET AWAY FROM ME…

-RILEY STOP MOVING!

-GET AWAY FROM ME!

Maya screamed as she saw her best friend disappear at the edge and hear the impact on the water below.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Riley was shivering on the couch, she was covered with a blanket and was sipping hot tea.

-I'm sorry uncle Shawn…

-It's not your fault, I knew I had to put a fence there…

-Riley…

-Don't talk to me. I fact I don't want to see you Maya.

-Riley you know that if it hadn't been for Maya you probably wouldn't be here. - Shawn said

The brunette closed her eyes and remembered the happenings of the past hour. After discovering that her best friend knew that her parents were divorcing she had gotten so hysterical that she ended up falling into the lake, she desperately tried to keep herself afloat but her lack of prowess for swimming started to cause her to stay more time underwater than above it, suddenly she felt someone holding her above the surface, it was her uncle Shawn who, upon hearing Maya's yells ran out and jumped to the water.

-If it hadn't been for Maya I wouldn't have fallen on the first place. - Riley said coldly

Maya felt her heart break in a million pieces, she knew she needed to be close to her best in the current situation yet she was now asking her away after learning that she was aware of the impending divorce of her parents and kept it from her.

-Riley… please listen to me… I don't know why your dad decided to tell me… but what I did knew was that it wasn't my place to tell you… that it had to be him… when he considered that you or he were ready…

The brunette glared at her best friend with teary eyes.

-We made a pact to never keep secrets from each other remember? Everything that has happened to me I have told you… everything! Even about what happened with that weird teacher…

-Dewey Finn? I remember… eww…

Shawn was entering the room after leaving Cory in bed when he heard the exchange.

-What exactly happened with this teacher? - he asked

Maya closed her eyes

-He uhm… tried to…

-He kissed me and tried to have sex with me, now you know.

-Whoa whoa whoa, when did this happen? Did he hurt you?

-No, nothing happened, at least nothing more than kissing me and touching me… - Riley said

-Look, he thought Riley had a crush on him and when she went to ask him something after class he made a "move" on her.

-And? He's in jail right?

-No, the next morning he didn't show up to Abigail Adams and we haven't heard from him. - Riley said

-Well I found out he went to Texas and is teaching there…

-OK, tell me where, I'll contact the authorities and

-Relax uncle Shawn… I wrote to one of his students and they are keeping tabs on him.

-And when did this happen exactly?

-Last year, so leave it alone, the point here is that Maya kept something secret from me, something I should have been told.

-Please understand me… your dad told me… but it was something too big… how was I supposed to tell you?

-LIKE THAT MAYA! MAYBE I COULD HAVE TALKED TO HIM! KEEP HIM FROM GOING THIS FAR!

Maya ran out, as Shawn followed her she saw the blond girl knelt on the grass crying openly.

-Maya..

-It's not fair…

The man knelt before her and hugged her.

-Give her some time… if I know Riley like I do she'll understand.

-She hates me…

-Hey, back in the day Cory and I had our share of discussions and here we are now. Trust me.

Meanwhile at the apartment Topanga confers with Kathy.

-Can I ask you… how it happened? - Kathy said

-It's weird… I met him a year ago when he became one of the top lawyers in the firm, he was handsome, polite, had not lost a case in years…

-You got infatuated with him.

-I admired him… and then we had to work this case together…

-The Russo case? About the shop that sued a meat company because people got sick and they went broke?

-That one… it seemed like a lost case because they couldn't prove without doubt that it was the meat that caused the epidemic…

-But he managed to do it.

Topanga nod.

-We spent several weeks working late and… it sorta just happened… the day the judge awarded us the case we went for dinner to celebrate, there was champagne and… and then…

-It just happened.

-We kissed in the car and I just… I just let it go… we ended up in a suite at the Waldorf Astoria…

Kathy had served both of them tea and glared the teary eyes of the woman before talking.

-Tell me something… how… how do you think you have felt if it was the other way around?

-You mean Cory having an affair with a woman?

Kathy nod

-I don't know… hurt… betrayed perhaps…

-Look, the fact that he went and asked for a divorce doesn't mean it has to happen, if you really love him, if you really want to rebuild what is broke, you'll need to fight for him.

-Do you think he wants to?

-You need to fight Topanga, at this time he is hurt, a lot. Don't expect him to be the one wanting to make amends.

-Kathy… there is something else…

The blonde woman's eyes opened wide, she feared what was coming.

-You mean…

-I'm pregnant… and I don't know if it's Cory's or not…

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

If there was a friendship that could rival that of Maya and Riley that was the one between their mothers, Topanga and Katy. The latter holding the hands of her friend as she had shared with her the news she had confirmed that afternoon.

-After two kids I still thought I could be wrong… what am I going to do?

-You know there's still the paternity test once the baby is born and

Katy stopped the moment she saw the look on Topanga's face. The situation she was facing was complex enough to even think of something like that.

-Look, I'm not judging you, but you need to decide whom you're choosing to be the father of that child. - the blond woman said

-I know… the problem is… how…

-Also… you'll need to tell Riley.

Topanga sank her face on her hands upon realizing the reaction of her daughter when she learned the news. At the same time, but in Shawn's cabin, Maya was bringing a sandwich and a glass of milk to Riley who was in her uncle's room.

-Hey… sweetie… I brought you something to eat…

For any answer, her best friend turned to the opposite side, Maya felt the tears run down her cheeks.

-I… I'll leave it here… so when… when you're hungry…

Slowly she walked out and closed the door, after that she slid against the wood and began to sob. Shawn saw this and approached kneeling in front of the teenager.

-She hates me… I can feel it…

-She's upset. Give her time… come on, I'll make you some soup.

But the minute he helped her up, Maya winced in pain.

-What was that?

-N… nothing… I'm fine…

-You know you can't lie to me right?

Closing her eyes she pulled the leg of her pants up and Shawn saw a cut she had on her ankle, the reddish color on it and and on the face of the teenager made him realize something.

-When did this happen?

-Yesterday… when Riley fell I jumped trying to hold her and I hit my ankle with a rock or something…

-And you didn't told me because…?

-It wasn't important…

Worried Shawn placed the back of his hand on Maya's forehead, the reddish color on the girl's face was not caused by her tears.

-You have a fever…

-I'm fine…

-No you're not, you're going to lie in the couch and wait for me there.

Feeling a little dizzy the teenager did as told. She was checking her ankle when she saw her step-dad coming back, her eyes opened wide when she saw him carrying a syringe and a small vial on his hand.

-WHOA WHOA WHOA, what are you

-Penicillin, you have an infection on that cut. - he declared

Maya blushed.

-I… you… I mean… where…

Shawn blushed when he understood what his step-daughter was trying to say.

-Jesus Christ Maya, in your arm, your arm.

Maya took off her blouse and only in her top she laid back, she closed her eyes when she felt the needle in her arm.

-Done, you'll feel better in a few minutes. Now promise me you won't keep anything like this from me again.

-I promise. Can… can you… can you make me the soup now?

Shawn smiled.

-Sure. Count on it kiddo.

Half an hour later Shawn was falling asleep on the sofa near where Maya was when he heard sounds in the kitchen nearby, as he turned he saw Riley walking out, the brunette saw the syringe and the empty vial on the coffee table.

-Uncle Shawn… what happened to Maya?

-She got hurt trying to keep you from falling in the water and got hurt and had an infection so I had to inject her with some penicillin - he replied

Riley knelt beside her friend and caressed her hair.

-peaches…

-You don't hate her do you? -Shawn asked

Riley turned, her eyes opened wide

-WHAT?

-That's what she thinks…

-No… I could never… she's my

But at that precise moment Shawn's phone rang.

-Hi Topanga, yes, she's here… yes, Maya is here too, they're fine. OK. I'll tell her.

-What is it? - Riley asked coldly

-Your mother wants you to go to the apartment so she can talk to you.

-She can make herself a cup of coffee to sit and wait. I'm not going.

Shawn got up.

-OK, Riley, let's go outside to talk. Come on kiddo.

Reluctantly the teenager ended up sitting beside her uncle while looking at the lake.

-Look, I know this is really hard for you, I understand it. But you need to understand that this kind of things happen and sooner or later you'll need to face whatever happens, and seeing your mother is the beginning.

-Uncle Shawn… I don't want to choose between mom and dad…

The adult hugged her.

-Let's wait until we get there, if we get there, to discuss that OK? For now go see your mother and listen to what she has to say.

-OK…

It was night already when Riley arrived, as she opened the door an aroma well known to her hit her nose.

-Hi sweetie! I made your favorite, spaghetti with meat sauce - Topanga announced.

Coldly Riley sat in the couch.

-I already ate. Why did you told uncle Shawn you wanted to talk to me?

Topanga went to her daughter and held her hands.

-I know you left your uncle's cabin a little bit after lunch and that you haven't gone anywhere else, please… eat with me.

Closing her eyes but without saying a word she followed her mother to the table, the woman saw the teenager eat.

-Riley… I'm guessing you know what your father decided right?

The brunette nod.

-Look, Riley, you an Auggie are the most important things I have and I want you both to stay with me and

Riley stood up, tears running down her cheeks

-That's why you wanted to see me? To ask me to choose you over Dad? Is this how low you're sinking mom?

-No… but I love you and… you need to know something…

-Forget it, I'm… I don't know where I'm going but I can't stay here anymore…

-Riley I'm pregnant…

The brunette turned with her eyes opened wide…

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Riley glared at her mother, had she heard right? Did she just said she was expecting a child?

-Riley I'm going to need you more than ever…

The brunette felt her hands tremble.

-I… I can't believe you would resort to something like that…

-Riley I'm not lying, here are the results of the tests I had today - Topanga replied handing her the paper.

Riley felt the tears running down her face as she read that her mother was, in fact, expecting what would be her new brother or sister, fearing the worst she closed her eyes

-Mom… it's Dad's right?

Topanga glared at her daughter trying to decide her answer.

-MOM! It's Dad's or…

The woman closed her eyes

-It's your father's…

-I need to… I need air… I don't know what to say…

-Riley… this is your home…

She glared at her mother and walked out. She checked her purse, she had twenty bucks and the emergency credit card her dad gave her since she was 14, as she ate a bagel and a cappuccino at a Starbucks she made a decision.

-Well… definitely can't go to the Waldorf Astoria… but I'll find a place…

She heard her phone sound, it was a message from Maya.

- _Riley where are you? Shawn said you went to talk to your mom, are you OK?_

 _-I'm fine Maya… I'm going to a hotel to spend the night._

 _-WHAT? No! I'll call Lucas right now_

 _-Maya don't you dare!_

Remembering she had seen Farkle use an app to find hotels for his dad Riley did the same, in minutes she found one that was near her location and best of all, wasn't that expensive.

-So, how many nights are you staying miss? - the clerk replied

-Just one.

-OK, that'll be $95 please

Riley handed him her credit card, in seconds he processed the payment and gave her a keycard, as she laid on her bed Riley started thinking of all that had been happening in her life in the recent months, and now, the prospect of a new member in her family. Suddenly her phone beeped. It was a message from her dad. She had forgotten that he was to receive an alert the minute she used the card.

- _Riley why are you in a hotel? ARE YOU ALONE?_

 _-No, I'm with Lucas, she had the bed set with rose petals and champagne…_

 _-RILEY!_

 _-Dad I'm alone… I just didn't had a place to spend the night…_

 _-I'll pick you up in the morning._

Tired she took a shower and went under the sheets, with all that had happened that day it was not difficult for her to fall asleep. The following morning Riley got up and prepared to leave, as she arrived to the lobby she found her father waiting for her. A few minutes later they were having breakfast, Cory was only glaring at her.

-What?

-I… I'm sorry for what happened at your uncle Shawn's… I wasn't feeling well… and uh…

-It's OK… just promise me you won't do it again OK?

-Sure. I also wanted to tell you something… I rented an apartment near here… I would love it if you move in with me…

Riley glared at her dad, was this a glimpse of things to come? Having to choose to live with one of her parents?

-Dad… Mom said she's pregnant…

Cory's eyes opened wide at the sudden revelation

-What? She couldn't…

-She showed me a test she had… she ain't lying… and… I don't know what to do… can't you come back? Please?

Cory looked at the pleading eyes of his daughter and lowered his head.

-I'm sorry Riley… but I can't. When you grow older you

-I'M SEVENTEEN! STOP THINKING THAT I'M SEVEN!

-You're right… look, I don't think it's a good idea to be together with your mom now.

Riley glared at her father for several seconds

-Dad… don't you love mom anymore?

-I… I don't know… I think I will go to mom's tonight and think…

It was at school that Maya finally got ahold of her best friend, knowing that she wasn't attending cheerleading practices anymore and the fact that she felt bored wearing skirts, she decided to skip the last period and accompany her friend to what now was her mother's apartment.

-So… Cory got an apartment of his own and wants you to move with him. What are you going to do?

-I don't know… this what happens when your parents divorce right? You have to choose and leave with one or the other…

-Riley it's going to be fine, you'll be fine…

-What would you do if you were me?

-For a start I would wear short skirts and push-up bras so Lucas can start looking at you more than me.

-MAYA!

The blond girl giggled. She loved to tease her best friend like that from time to time. As they approached the door they could hear Topanga's voice.

-...look, I'm sure it's not Cory's, all points out to you… the time we did it, the time I realized I was pregnant… we need to talk about this… ok… I'll meet you later tonight.

Maya glared at her best friend who was standing still before the wooden door, tears running down her face one after the other.

-Riles… sweetie…

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she cleaned the tears from her eyes and opened the door. Topanga glared at her.

-Oh hi Sweetie, want me to make dinner

-No. I'm… going to my room.

As they entered, and moving like a robot she went to her closet and grabbed her suitcase in which she began to place her clothes and other items.

-Wait, what are you doing sweetheart? - Maya asked

The brunette once again glared at her best friend, tears again running down her face. Without saying a word she took the suitcase and walked to the door, she glared at her bay window and turned around, Maya close behind.

-Riley answer me, what are you doing?

The answer arrived when they both reached the living room, Topanga glared at her daughter pulling a suitcase.

-Riley sweetie what are you doing?

Trying to control the tears striking her face she answered.

-I moving with Dad…

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Topanga was speechless, had she heard right? Did Riley just said she was "moving" with her father?

-M… moving? To where? Shawn's cabin is too far for you to go to school everyday. - she pleaded

-Not there, Dad got an apartment right here in New York.

Topanga's eyes opened wide.

-But… why? I need you, the baby, we talked about this and

-You lied to me, time and time again! You said it was Dad's… but it isn't!

Maya began to worry, the tears on the eyes of her best friend combined with the rage she could feel in each word coming out of her showed her a side of Riley she had never seen before.

-Sweetie, please calm down don't say something you might regret

She was met with the teary face of her friend

-Are… are you on her side?

-W.. What? NO! I'm not on either side… just… just let's go OK?

-Riley… I love you…

Maya had to hold her brunette friend as she moved towards Topanga

-Don't say you love me… if you actually loved me you would have never cheated on Dad… if you actually loved me you would have never lied to me…

-Riley you don't understand…

-Understand… goodbye mom… and don't worry about Augie… Grandma said he can stay with them for as long as we need…

Riley walked out pulling her suitcase with Maya close behind, the minute the door closed she slid against the wall and began to cry.

-Riley…

-what did I do Maya?

-Something I'm still shocked sweetie… do you want to go back inside and

-no… I can't be near her…

Riley texted her dad and after getting the address of the building her and Maya went to the subway. For the first time in years none of them uttered a word. After traveling for several minutes they got to the station where they had to get down. After walking for a block they arrived. It was a beautiful building. As they walked in they were greeted by the doorman.

-Excuse me, where are you girls going? - he asked

-I'm Riley Matthews, my Dad lives here and

The man smiled. Apparently he was aware of her arrival. Walking towards the front desk he retrieved a keyring which was a miniature version of Barry the Bear, Riley's favorite teddy bear. On it was a key.

-Your father is not home at this time but he instructed me to give you this key. Apparently he was expecting your arrival.

Surprised he took the key and was directed to the elevator located at the end of the hallway as the apartment was in the third floor. The teenagers entered the place. It wasn't as big as the one were now only Topanga lived but it was cozy, as they went to the bedrooms they noticed there was two, one that was evidently her father's and the other that had a sign on the door, it had flowers all around it and Riley's name in a beautiful calligraphy. Tear began to roll down the teenager's cheeks.

-Sweetie…

-He knew Maya… he knew all along that I was going to come here…

-He's your Dad… he knows you even more than I do…

Closing her eyes she opened the door. The room resembled a lot the one back at Topanga's… and there was one thing… it had something close to a bay window. Maya ran and looked out the window.

-YES! IT HAS A FIRE ESCAPE!

Riley managed to smile a bit, for the first time she wasn't the naive one.

-Maya, it's a building regulation. The law says that all buildings must have a fire escape.

Riley sat on the bed and glared at her surroundings.

-Maya.. Is this how it is?

-What? How it is… what? - replied the blond girl

-You… you know… when your… your parents divorce…

She sat beside her best friend.

-Look… you're sixteen… you won't get asked to stay with them one weekend at a time… that will be for Augie… you… you'll get to decide when… and if… you want to go see T

-Don't… don't name her… please…

Maya's eyes opened wide.

-Riley she's your mom…

-She lied to me! To my face Maya! Time and time again… it… it…

Maya hugged her as she began to sob. Normally it was she the one all broken and Riley the one fixing it, now ti was the other way around and she had no idea of what to do or even what to say to her best friend. Both walked back to the living room as they heard the door open. It was Cory who had brought fried chicken, Riley's favorite food.

-Dad… how did you know we were here? - she asked

-Oh, I asked Mr. Williams to call me if you showed up.

Although she was hungry Maya thought that it was for the best to leave Riley and Cory alone, trying not to be noticed she began to walk to the door, she failed miserably thanks to the eagle eye of one Cory Matthews.

-Maya where are you going? I brought food for all of us - Cory said

-I… I thought you two needed to talk…

Riley smiled.

-Maya, you're part of this family. MY family. You're staying for dinner and for a sleepover.

The blonde girl smiled and hugged her best friend

As they ate Cory glared at Riley.

-What? - the brunette asked

-I know I shouldn't say this but… I'm happy you're here.

Riley glared at her dad for several seconds.

-I couldn't stay there Dad… it was… too much.

-This is your home know baby, you can stay here as long as you want.

As they went to bed Maya couldn't sleep, she knew that it was her turn to try and help Riley, it was close to four in the morning when she finally made a decision. And it involved not telling Riley and skipping two periods at school. As she showered the following morning she kept thinking about her decision.

-I'm going to help you Riles… it's my turn to fix this… somehow…

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. First of a big big BIG shoutout to my incredible friend Bubblebean98 (seek her, she has written a ton of incredible stories!) for the new cover image for this story. THANK YOU AND LUV YA!

Riley writing in her diary…

 _It's been six months since all of this started… it's still not easy to think that I had to choose to live with dad while Augie was sent with mom… I'm still not sure of how much I have forgiven Maya for her stunt… I know she knows what it is to live in a broken family… but not how much that hurts me… to see that the things I thought were perfect were just a mirage… just remembering it… breaks my heart again…_

Four months before, the day when Maya tried to fix things between Riley and Topanga…

Before the last class Maya went to the gym, before leaving the class she had taken Riley's phone and sent a text to Topanga, once in the gym she managed to get one of the cheerleaders to get a note to Riley, the brunette was perplexed to say the least, but the minute she read the note she ran out, not even giving a second to Cory to try and ask what was going on. The note in case you are wondering, read "Maya collapsed in the gym". As Riley ran into the place she found it empty, she was about to leave when a figure walked in, it was her mother. Both glared at each other.

-what are YOU doing here? - Riley asked coldly.

-You texted me that you weren't feeling well during cheerleading practice. - the woman replied

-Me? And since when you care…

-Riley Margue

-Just stop. If you REALLY cared you'll realize that I don't have cheerleading practice on wednesday.

-So everything is OK? You're OK?

-Yes. I have to go back to class and explain to dad that Maya caused all of this.

-Riley… can you

-No. I'm sorry.

But as she tried to walk out she found the door locked.

-DAMN IT MAYA!

-I guess she wants us to talk this over… - Topanga said walking towards her daughter

Riley turned and glared at her mother.

-And exactly what is it that you think we should talk about?

-Your attitude for a start. This is not the Riley I remember and

-She's dead… you killed her… - she said in a whisper

-Excuse me?

The woman saw the river of tears flowing out of her daughter's eyes.

-When you cheated with that man… you cheated me… of everything… of the role model I had… of what I dreamed of becoming… of the family I thought I had… cheated me out of... everything…

Trembling the teenager walked again to the door and began to punch at it.

-MAYA OPEN UP!

The door opened up slowly and the blonde girl walked in.

-Riley… I…

-Leave me alone…

Riley's diary again…

 _I remember the lecture Dad gave me that night after I locked the new bay window and left Maya out… it wasn't my fault it began to rain as it did… Dad got really mad when he opened the door and saw her soaking wet… I don't know what I got the lecture for… leaving Maya out on the rain or getting my Dad so concerned that he thought she was eight and tried to get the wet clothes off her, I had to admit it scared me the way Maya screamed and I ran to the living room, Dad's face was holding all the blood in his body when he realized he tried to take the clothes off a 17 year old girl. Yeah, I know it sounds funny… but it wasn't for any of us… Maya was mad at both of us, Dad was mad at me and I was mad at Maya… at the end I said what I was supposed to say, not what I was feeling…_

-...I'm sorry…

-Maya… uh… go… take a shower before you

He was interrupted by a series of sneezes coming from the blonde teenager.

-...catch a cold… - the man finished

Maya nod and went to the bathroom. Riley was about to go back to her room when Cory spoke again.

-Give Maya dry clothes and prepare the sofa-bed in your room, I'm calling Kathy, she's staying here tonight.

-...whatever…

-And prepare dinner.

-Me? But

-And that's a start, what you did wasn't fair to Maya. You know that.

-I…

After making soup, toast and pasta Riley went directly to bed. Maya, sniffing and sneezing, stood at the table with Cory, saying that she was eating was an understatement.

-Your soup is getting cold… - Cory said

-I'm not hungry… - replied Maya

-You won't get better if you don't eat…

-I messed everything up Matthews…

-I know you meant well but you need to understand that Riley has dreamed of being like Topanga even before you met her… I don't know whom this was harder on, me or her…

-Definitely her… and I honestly don't know what to do…

-I know you'll figure it out… just don't quit on her, promise me.

Maya smiled weakly.

-You know I'll never do that… ever…

-Thank you Maya.

Back to Riley's Diary

 _I have promised I'll never talk to Maya again… but sometimes things happen that change everything… I guessed I started to miss her when I decided to go see her at cheerleading practice… yeah, she made the team… and she was training for her first appearance… I have to say that if she had told me that because she's so petite she was going to be the elected to be thrown around and being at top of every piramid and formation I would have told her to quit… I felt my heart coming out of my mouth everytime I saw her body being thrown up… but it was when they made the pyramid when everything took a turn for the worst… I was wondering where she was going to be placed when I realized that she was going to jump, be thrown and supposedly fall on the hands of the top two girls, I don't know what happened… did she jumped too hard… did they over pushed her… did she saw me and that broke her concentration… whatever it was… it turned into the most horrible thing I've ever seen…_

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: After reading the reviews left by you guys and reflecting about all that can be said on this story I realized I made a mistake by ending it this way so I have decided it keep it on for a while.**

Riley's diary…

 _Everytime I remember it… that sound blasts my head over and over… she didn't even had a chance to protect herself… it didn't even matter that there was a mat, she fell from fairly eight feet high… I don't remember if I screamed or not… all I remember was running at her, her eyes were closed, her left wrist was horrible twisted to the side of her arm… a line of blood was coming out her nose, she was barely breathing… I don't remember anything from the trip to the hospital, only that I was with her until they had to restrain me as she entered the ER…_

Back to that day…

Riley was sobbing in the waiting room when she heard familiar voices, it was Shawn and Kathy, while he went to the information desk, she came to me and glared at the blood stains in my clothes.

-Riley, what happened where you there? Are you hurt?

-I… I… she was tossed… and… she never… I'm scared…

Shawn went to them moments later.

-Uncle Shawn… how is she?

-They don't know yet… we'll have to wait. - he replied

-It's all my fault…

Shawn knelt before me and held my hands

-What makes you think that?

-I distracted her… I shouldn't have been there… I

-It wasn't your fault… understand that…

He was about to say something else when a doctor walked out.

-Family of Maya Rose Hart?

Kathy was the first to answer. He took a moment and told us that she fractured her wrist and and had a concussion as well as a sprained ankle. I asked to be let in her room, a nurse led me, as I walked in I saw her, she was peacefully sleeping. The nurse told me she was still sedated, she had a cast in her arm and her leg and machines connected to her. I sat and held her other hand.

-Peaches… I'm here…

I don't know how long I was there, I fell asleep, it was only when I heard her voice that I woke up.

-I guess Mindy shouldn't have tossed me that hard…

-Peaches?

-hey…

-I was so scared…

I noticed her glaring at the casts in her arm and leg.

-Jesus… was I thrown from the top of the school building?

-Sorta…

-wait… weren't you mad at me?

-Maya I'm sorry…

-hey… it was my fault anyways…

Two days later she was released and Dad asked Kathy to allow her to stay with us. What I didn't expect was what she told me the first night we were alone in my room.

-I hope they take this things off me soon… I need to get back to practice…

I froze right there and there, just glared at her.

-Maya you…

-What? I'm a cheerleader Riley… accidents happen… I have to go back…

I felt my hands tremble, I was trying to talk but nothing was coming out of my mouth.

-Maya you're not being serious…

As I feared she pointed to the new bay window. I sat slowly.

-Riley… love… I know you were more passionate than I was when we entered the cheerleading trials at the start of junior high, then… something… changed… and when I got on the team… I was so happy to finally be part of something awesome…

-And look where it got you - Riley said pointing at the cast on her leg and the on her arm

-It was an accident. You know it.

-IT GOT YOU IN THE HOSPITAL! MAYA PLEASE!

-Riley sit down

-NO! I… I have… I have enough on my plate… all that stuff between mom and dad, the new baby, and now you…

-Love, I'm not the first nor will I be the last cheerleader to get a broken bone or two. It's part of the game.

The blond girl glared as her best friend just fell to her knees and began to sob.

-Riley, love…

-I can't take it anymore!

Making a big effort Maya managed to kneel in front of her and hugged her while she cried.

Riley's diary...

 _I cried for God knows how long… yes, Maya eventually returned to the cheerleading team and yes, she kept being the one tossed around… although she assured me they would never attempt that same stunt again… I get terribly scared everytime she attends a game. But if you think that was the end of this rollercoaster of a life, you're mistaken. I don't understand why things happen when you finally feel everything is back to normal. I was in class, Dad was doing of his lectures mixing life with history when the Principal's assistant ran in giving him a piece of paper. I knew something was happening when he glared at me, I stood up along with Maya…_

-Dad what's going on?

-It's your mom… she… she's in the hospital…

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

_I froze as I heard Dad. The fact that I was still upset with her didn't meant I stop loving Topanga… as I saw him run out I want after him._

-Riley, you better stay here. I'll call you when I can.

-what…?

-Stay here…

 _I closed my fists and tears ran down my face, this was incredibly unfair. Then something hit me. As I returned to class I saw Harper taking Dad's place, then I glared at Sarah._

-You have a car right?

-Riley, if you haven't noticed I'm here, please go to your seat. - Harper said

-Sarah I need your car!

-It's brand new, my mom gave it to me on my birthday

-please…

Maya got up and tried to pull me to my seat

-Riley, I think you better sit and

-SARAH PLEASE! I beg you…

-Riley, please take your seat, I know what's happen

-YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I WANT TO GO WITH MY MOM! OK, it's fine… I'll… I'll go on my own…

As I was about to reach the school door I felt two arms wrap around me.

-LET ME GO!

-Riley calm down…

It was Lucas.

-LET GO OF ME! I NEED TO GO WITH MY MOM!

-Do you know where is it that you need to go?

As I heard him I stopped struggling, he was right. I was going nowhere. I felt on my knees crying.

-my mom…

He knelt in front of me.

-We'll find out where she is at and I'll got with you, I promise. For now let's go back to class, OK? Look at me Riley…

 _I glared at him, for someone who felt so broken he was like aspirin to a headache, slowly I got up and moments later I was back on my seat. Lucky for me as Lucas was getting me back Maya convinced Harper to once again let slip my disrespect and class skipping, which, in case you have forgotten, could get me suspended or worse. When the bell rang Sarah got to where I was sitting along with Lucas and Maya._

-Have you found out where your mom is?

I shook my head.

-I did. - Maya announced

I raised my head in shock. It happened that Josh had gotten there and texted her the information.

-I know where it is… if you want I can take you all - Sarah offered

 _What I learned when we all got there was devastating, something went wrong and while the baby was OK, Mom was on ICU because she had lost so many blood. And to make things worse "He" had to show up. Of all the group the one with the reputation of being violent and propense to beat someone up was Maya, never me. But the sole thought of knowing that he was the reason mom was in the hospital and fighting for her life was right there, looking all worried, and it happened… I just ran and jumped him and started throwing punches at him… or so I thought… when Lucas finally managed to pull me off him I had to be taken to the ER… I had punched the floor and broke my left hand… the last thing I remember was being placed on a stretcher… when I woke up Lucas and Maya were in the room…_

-wh… what happened?

Maya pointed at the cast in my hand and forearm.

-You broke your hand Rocky…

-MOM! I need to see her!

Lucas held me back.

-Relax, she's doing OK… Mr. Matthews told us an hour ago.

-What happened to you out there? - Lucas asked

-I don't know… I… I hate him…

-Well your new little sister is adorable - Maya said

 _In case you're guessing, yes, I was completely taken off guard… until that moment all I had in my mind was that I had a little brother… I never even considered the idea, nor it even passed on my mind that I would have a little sister. I tried to get up but I got so dizzy Lucas had to held me before I fell to the floor._

-You need rest. Don't try to get up yet

-I want to go see her…

-Love, Lucas is right, you need to rest…

 _It was not until the next day that I was allowed to leave the hospital, well technically, along with Maya and Lucas I went to the maternity ward, I saw all the babies there sleeping peacefully until Maya pointed to a little girl in a pink blanket, she had mom's light brown hair, she was so cozy and beautiful, I felt tears running down my face… I had to sit against the wall as I began to cry… Maya knelt before me._

-Love, are you OK?

-it's too much Maya…

-That's why we are here for you - Lucas said helping me up.

 _It's been a while but I remember what happened next very well, without saying a word I walked to the garden and sat beside a fountain, I was lost on my thoughts when Maya found me…_

-Riley… are you… are you going to go see your m

-...see Topanga?

 _Yes, I know you are wondering, I began calling her Topanga after the discussion at school, I couldn't feel it in me to call her mom…_

-Riley… she expects you to go see her… her life was

-I KNOW SHE WAS IN RISK OF DYING OK!? I… I was… was so scared… but also… I was hoping f… for… for it…

Maya's eyes opened wide, the cup of coffee she had in her hand dropped to the floor, the contents spilling all over…

To be continued…

 **Author's note: Yes, I know there's a contradiction between what Riley just said and her previous actions. Trust me, there's an explanation coming...**


	21. Chapter 21

Riley's diary…

 _To this date I still feel Maya's hand on my cheek, but I don't know what hurt me the most, the slap she gave me or the look she had on her face when she did it… I guess I got it coming… what said at that time is something I still don't know why I said it… and that up to this day haven't forgotten myself for saying it…_

-MAYA!

-I can't believe you said that… she's your mother… she loves you more than her own life…

-I…

-You don't have a clue how it is to just have one parent…

-Maya…

 _Yes, we both ended up crying in that garden, an hour after that I went to Topanga's room. She was breastfeeding my new little sister._

-Riley…

-...hey…

-Meet Lindsey…

 _I stood there for what seemed an eternity, but in reality it was just a minute or two glaring at the little form in my mother's arms, slowly I walked to her, and stood beside the bed, she was precious, that's true, and she giggled when she saw me. Mom spoke._

-Want to hold her?

 _Like a robot I extended my arms and took the little form in them, I sat and glared at her. It reminded me of the day when I held Augie for the first time, back then I was super joyful, all I could do was to let more tears run down my face. I knew, at that precise moment that this little innocent girl, would be a permanent reminder of the point when my life broke in pieces. When the "bubble" I have lived on for over 16 years finally blew and I was faced with a new reality. One in which my family was broken. That night Maya came through the new bay window, I was sitting on my bed looking at nowhere._

-Sweetie?

-There's no way back right?

-What?

-My family… it'll never be the way it was…

 _Maya hugged me._

-no… I'm afraid not…

 _I couldn't help it and began to cry._

-shh… it's going to be OK… I'll always be with you. Thunder and lightning remember?

-what am I going to do?

-For a start… you need to try and save your grades…

 _I glared at her, she was right, it had been a horrendous year and if I flunked the year I could say goodbye to getting a scholarship anywhere… I lowered my head and glared at the floor. Maya knelt in front of me and held my hands._

-Sweetie, you can do it. You're and always have been a straight A student…

-Maya… I… I don't know if I can…

-WHAT? - Maya's eyes opened wide

-I… I'm not the same… nothing is the same… I was another Riley when my family was together… when everything was different… but now… now I don't know who I am… don't you remember all I've been through? I… I lost my virginity and then I was about to get gang raped… I got drunk… I…

-Stop… Sweetie that's enough. That's in the past. We all make mistakes…

-I can't be the old Riley… and I don't know if what I am know can do it…

-You can sweetie. I know you can…

But it wasn't going to be easy, the following morning I was called to the school counselor's office. Miss Oben got out a file and began to look through the papers, after a few moments she glared at me.

-Riley, we have been over the files of all students in Abigail Adams High School and I was asked by the Principal to talk to you.

-A… about what?

-Riley… at the start of the year your grades were as usual… straight As, but as time progressed… they plunged dramatically…

-I know… - she replied in a whisper

-The board also reviewed the applications for scholarships for next year, the thing is… the only thing that's keeping you still as a candidate is the fact that you have an incredible record during middle school and your first years of high school… Riley, the only way you can still apply is to get straight As all the way to the end of the year.

I only nodded. A year before that it would have like asking me to go eat an ice cream, but now… that night I just sat there looking at my books, Maya walked in the room and glared at me.

-Are you OK?

-no… I can't concentrate…

I saw her smile.

-Relax, I have everything sorted out for you.

-What are you talking about?

-I got you a tutor.

I stood up in shock

-YOU WHAT?

-Remember I told you I was going to help you get the grades you need for a scholarship?

-I DON'T NEED A TUTOR! I'M AN HONOR STUDENT!

-You were. And you need one.

I was scared to even ask

-so…

-who is it? You'll know tomorrow after school. Don't worry.

As the day progressed Riley wondered whether it was going to be Farkle or Smakle whom Maya had chosen to be her tutor. To her surprise it was neither, as they left school Maya led her to the subway yet not the one taking them home but the opposite.

-Where are we going?

It wasn't hard to realize where, it was the luxurious building where Farkle lived. As they went up the elevator Riley spoke.

-I'm scared… I don't want to do this…

-Love…

-What if I can't do it? What if I don't have it in me anymore?

-Look, you're a smart girl, you just need to

-I WANT TO GO HOME! PLEASE!

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm sorry if I'm taking too long to update, I'm just having a writer's block period and it's taking me longer to inspire and get things going. I do hope you understand.**

As we walked in Farkle realized something wasn't right, I had tears on my face and just sat silently on the couch. I saw him type something on a tablet and seconds later a lady came in with a cup of tea.

-Riley you need to relax. It's going to be OK… - Farkle said

With trembling hands I got my notebooks and books out of my bag and the tutoring began, I have to admit that I felt ashamed of myself, just a year ago I was the one everyone was looking for to be tutored by… now I'm the one struggling to save the school year. The plan was simple, every day after school I had to go to Farkle's, take a three hour tutoring session where we worked on all the subjects that I had trouble on, then home, have dinner and then do homework with Maya. Everyone was doing their best to help me, when we did homework Maya never mentioned anything about watching Netflix nor did she complained about all we were doing.

-Maya..

-What pumpkin?

-d.. do... you… do want…

She took the lollipop out of her mouth and glared at me.

-what?

-nothing…

I returned to my homework feeling ashamed of what I was going to tell her and after we finished we went straight to bed. As usual I saw Maya setting up her music playlist and a couple of minutes afterwards she was sound asleep with her earphones on. Me? It took me another hour and half to finally get some sleep. But the following morning I got a devastating blow as we got our biology test back.

-So, aced it? - Maya asked

The tears on my face answered for me. I was sure was going to get an no less than an A but yet, I got a B+, Maya took the paper from my hands and studied it for several seconds.

-It's not that bad, you're improving. - she finally said

-improving…

-Honey, you're on the right track, you're going to make it, you'll see.

-I don't have time Maya…

-Look, you'll make it, this only proves that you're doing it fine!

Slowly I got up and walked out, I knew that Maya was right but also that I needed to find a way to be sure that I was going to make it. As I sat on the stairs I didn't realized when Rosie, a girl I met on my days on detention sat beside me. She chuckled.

-So, you need a couple of straight As and you have absolutely no idea how to get them right?

-You can go away now, I'm not going to get in trouble anymore.

She glared at me smiling.

-Yeah, you're so naive you don't see that your solution is in front of you.

-I already told you I ain't getting in trouble.

-Riley, you need to get straight "A"s to fix your record, it doesn't matter in what class. Your Dad is your history teacher and you will take at least three more tests with him.

-So?

-Are you really that stupid? She lives with you doesn't he? You can get the test from his computer or wherever he has it and that's it.

Shocked I got up and left her laughing her words still sounding inside of my head. That night as we were doing homework Maya noticed that was I was very distracted.

-Love are you OK?

-huh? Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine?

-You have your history book upside down…

-I… sorry… just… I'm fine, I swear…

But I wasn't… Rosie's words kept sounding in my head… "you have the solution to your problems before your eyes…" should I… my thoughts were cut short when Dad called us for dinner.

-So, how's homework coming along? - Cory asked

-We're almost done Dad…

-Yeah, nothing much to take care of. - Added Maya

We went back to my room and finished homework, then we went to sleep, the next morning at school I almost had a panic attack when I got back my science test with a simple A on it.

-It's an A pumpkin, you're doing great - Maya said

-Maya… I need more than this…

-And you will get it…

-What if I don't?

The next I felt was Maya hugging me.

-I believe in you love. Always have, always will.

-Thank you…

But as I went to the bathroom I ran into Rosie again…

-So, did you thought about what I told you? 'Cause if you do it, I want in. I could use an B+ or an A+ on your dad's class you know.

-Look… I… I don't know…

-Oh come on Matthews, it's about getting into your Dad's computer not his pants.

-ROSIE!

She chuckled.

-Hey, with you anything is possible… oh wait… Hart… you're a freaky girl and you're doing Hart…

-STOP IT!

She chuckled again.

-OK OK, I'm sorry… but think about it, you desperately need to get good grades and like I told you the other day you have the solution right before your eyes.

I just walked out, but she was right… I needed better grades… and that night as we ate I saw Dad working on our midterm tests, as we went to sleep I waited until Maya put on her headphones and fell asleep, as quietly as I could I walked into the little room in the apartment that Dad fixed as an office, I opened his laptop, it had a password.

-Oh come on…

I tried my birthday… nothing. I tried Augie's birthday… nothing. I tried mom's birthday… nothing. I was about to quit when I realized something. I tried the date when Mom and Dad got married. Bam. There it was. I opened word and checked the last files he worked on, there was the midterm test, I was about to start reading when…

-Riley what are you doing?

To be continued...


End file.
